Even We Can Get Sick
by Nigaito-Shion
Summary: Nigaito catches a virus and his master can't fix it. He has a crush on his brother Taito and hopes to tell him his feelings before hes passes.


Ok very sad story. This is my first one so yea! Hope you like it3

A bit Yaoi. Nothing dirty

I do not own any of the characters or the anime, just writing about them.

* * *

-Even we can get sick-

'Who would have thought I could feel this way right now?' Nigaito, the youngest brother in the Shion program, asked himself. If you had seen outside of this time, or should I say, years before this time, you would have seen a young boy document with short green hair and a smile on his face with thoughs big green eyes, wearing what he usually wore; a long white and green coat with yellow arrows going down each sleeve, a green scarf , green sneakers, and his muddy brown pants. Though nothing has changed about his clothes, the way the program's face looked could surprise anyone. He looked paler then usual, his green eyes looked a bit faded out, and his hair was very messy and flat. Now, the change took a few years to develop on the boy and frankly, it wasn't his fault not the least. Wouldn't have even noticed it was happening, had he not been taking to the 'doctor' for computers.

His master had taking Nigaito's program to a technician in attempts to fix the problem he was having with the small boy. "He has a virus…..," The technician spoke out in a low quiet voice. "Is that all? I can fix that with my hand tied behind my back!" the man joked about. Nigaito didn't know why, but when the man joked, he felt his own tension calm down. He could feel a smile that hadn't been there in awhile lift on the program's lips. "It's not just some virus, sir, it's a serious one…..He has the XSS Worm….If you don't take care of it soon, he's likely to pass it on to the rest of your programs," the man explained. "The best thing you can do is get a-" The rest of what he was saying just went blank. He couldn't believe it. He had one of thoughs deadly viruses that Master had promised he'd never get. Master would take care of it ….right? Would he…..die? He shook the thought away as he started walking back with his master. He really wanted to asked him about it, but Master had a pained look on his face. 'He'd tell me….right? If I was going to die….?'

When they finally made it home, his master led him up to his room. "Nigaito….," The man said as he gave the little program a hug. "I can't fix you yet…," The man spoke wearily. "I ….I just don't have the money yet…The XSS Worm virus is a hard one to cure…..Please don't be mad…I care very much for you so I'm going to work extra hard so that I can fix you…but," he stopped and released the boy from the hugs and grabbed his shoulders. " You can't tell and of your brothers or sisters, understand?" He gave that serious look and then soften. "Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you worry."

Of course, that was 3 years ago, when it had only began and so far, his master was having not luck with anything he bought for him. The document was becoming sicker and sicker and his heart was breaking for one reason and one reason only. No one in his program family had noticed. It was sad to him. He loved his family very much and the thought of leaving them was killing him. But no one noticed. Not Kaito. Not Kaiko. He felt the need to cry everyday and he couldn't even tell them. But its not like they would miss him right? They would have noticed by now if they cared. No…not Meiko or Kamaito. Not even the one that had stolen his heart away. Taito. When ever he just thought about that brother, he became all nervous and clumsy. He really cared for the man and even though they were brother, he could hold back his feelings. Of course, Taito was much too care free to notice, one of the other brothers had been able to figure it out.

Akaito was the big brother he admired the most. Though he wasn't in love with this one like he was Taito, he cared about his older brother very much. When his red-headed brother had confronted him about his feelings for Taito, he told him everything without hesitation, and , as he thought, Akaito didn't mind it one bit. In fact, his brother had been planning to get them together ever since he found out. Though Nigaito desperately wanted to tell him about the virus, he made that promise to his master. 'What could he do anyway? He would probably just get sick too.' Nigaito thought as he did his chores.

Yes, even though he was slowly dieing, he still did chores like the others, but it was mostly for show. If he acted normal, no one would suspect anything. He did dishes and cleaned up areas around his master's house like the cat box or the pool room. And that was exactly what he was doing. His normal routine. He never expected what happened.

He was on his way to clean the cat box when he noticed a kitten. The long fuzzy striped fur indicated that it was his own cat. Following him around, purring on his leg. He sat down with her for a brief second then headed off again to clean out the cat box. As he walked, he was getting the sudden feeling of weakness pulsing through his body. He was becoming shakey…slowly he swayed until, BANG!, He was laying on the ground, choking for a breathe, holding his chest. "Not yet….," he gasped out loud as he forced himself off the ground. Still swaying, but extremely determined, he forced himself to make it to the cat box, clean it, and take garbage outside to throw it away. Outside, he could feel the cool chills of winter slipping down his spine. Was this how it felt to die? Cold and lonely? The boy couldn't help the curiosity raging in him. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He had the right to question death now.

All while this was going on, 2 pairs of wondering eyes watched him. Meiko sat next to Taito as the boy swayed out the house. "Is he okay….?" Taito asked in a bit of a nervous tone. "He's been like that for a while now…Where have you been?" she spoke in a mocking voice. "It seems….worse then before…..What's happening to him?" Taito got up and walked away from the woman, trying to figure out what he wouldn't tell them. Tough he knew it was probably one-sided, he loved that boy more then he loved anyone else in this world or the virtual one. Of course he was waiting for the right moment to tell the petite program, he was still very nervous.

'Will he be okay…?' Taito thought as he watched the boy stumble to the bathroom and lock the door. Nigaito was laying on the floor of the bathroom, barfing out his codes and scripts. He shakingly grabbed his green cell phone and called his master.

"Nigaito? Its so great that you called me! Listen, I've got the cure! I was finally able to afford it after 3 years of hard work!….Hey you don't sound to good…Are you okay?"

"…..I'm dieing….,"the words barely escaped his lips before he heard the panic.

"You can't say that! I've got your cure right-," the worried man was cut off.

"It's too late…It's spread throughout my body. I won't make it….," he said before coughing some more. "You have to delete me…" The man couldn't believe what he was hearing not to mention Nigaito was broadcasting their phone call throughout the entire house.

All of the brothers and sisters rushed up the stairs to the Master's room except for Taito. He was banging on the bathroom door yelling for Nigaito to let him in. "Whatever it is…we can get through it…You don't have to be deleted… Just please.. Let me in!!!" Taito's voice begged outside the room as he tried to break the door down. He'd chosen the right bathroom to go to. It was near to impossible to break into.

"I love you Taito-nii….I really love you very much… and I so sorry I have to leave you this way..," tears began to run down the vocaloid's cheek as he spoke. He finally said it. He was so happy that he knew he almost forgot the entire situation.

"I love you too Nigaito! I always have so please!" he begged with now wet eyes as well, "Please don't go…."

Everyone in the house could hear the confession and everyone in the house were in tears.

"Master…," Nigaito spoke again. "I can't be fixed. Save your cure for next time…If you don't delete me right now…Everyone else will get the virus too so…..just do it…Please Master…Stop the pain," he said as he dragged himself to the door where his lover lay on the other side crying and begging.

This was the hardest decision the man had every had to make in him life. Delete him, or give the rest of the house the virus.

"Nigaito, I've loved you and all the others as if they were all my children.. And I just wanted you to know that ….I love you and only wanted to help you…I'm so sorry I was too late…,"Tears filled his eyes as the mouse to his computer traveled to the 'delete button'.

Moments before the action, Nigaito unlocked the door to see Taito one last time. "I love you and no matter where I am or how far apart we are, I'll never forget …how you made me sing….," He spoke quietly as he leaned in and gave Taito a sweet kiss on the lips. Taito rapped his arms around him, still crying , and just kissed him, as the boy slowly faded away into numbers. "Promise! If your reprogrammed…You'll remember me!" he yelled to the almost faded boy.

"I promise….." the wind hushed as he totally disappeared.


End file.
